


Mystery Of Love

by AAAAires



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAires/pseuds/AAAAires
Relationships: Tony Stark&Peter Parker - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Mystery Of Love

一  
白色的轿车在夏日的林荫中斑驳地碾过金色的砂石路，最终摇摇晃晃地停在别墅门口，发出一声筋疲力尽的叹息。  
Peter坐在二楼房间的窗口看着来客钻出车子，在花园口与早在那等候的本叔问好，而梅姨在楼下喊他，让他把客人的行李搬去客房。他跑下楼去，司机已经把几只皮箱放在玄关，他本想逐个提上楼，却发现它们都比想象中轻得多。  
“里面没有多少东西。”有人在他身后说，“只是一些维持生存的书罢了。”  
“所以说，你没有带什么生活用品咯。”Peter转过身。  
浆过的白色短裤，蓝色大波浪衬衫，精心打理的头发与胡髭，配上一双迷人的焦糖色眼睛，数天前还仅存在于本叔口中的纽约投资商现在就真实地站在他面前，嘴角礼节性的笑意在此刻都显得有些咄咄逼人，示意着Peter的夏天将会被人毫无歉意地横插一脚。  
“本杰明在信里说这些杂物可以进城采购。”对方耸耸肩。  
晚些时Peter便被吩咐陪客人进城去买东西，顺便带他在岛上四处看看。他们去车库拿本的车子，客人十分自然地坐到副驾驶位上，Peter确实会开车，但也对此人的态度又惊又怒。  
路过眺望台时他们停了一下，在此可以看到整个科孚岛犹如一轮扭曲的月牙，两端挨着希腊与阿尔巴尼亚的海岸，曲线里兜着爱奥尼亚海，在阳光下是比天空更鲜艳的知更鸟蓝。  
“这让我觉得只在这呆六周有些短暂了。”客人说。  
Peter没吱声，他怕他一开口就会提议对方立即订回美国的机票。他能猜到对方答应本的邀请来希腊度假时想着的是什么，一个天堂般的夏日，当然这确实是科孚所拥有的，但遗憾的是他见过的所有外国游客永远都无法真正领悟到这一点。  
而这位Mr.stark也不会例外。

二  
第二天早晨所有人在阳台的橘子树下吃早饭，众人都处于半昏迷状态，烂眉烂眼地摸索着咖啡壶，无意识地剥水煮蛋，而新来的房客却缺席了。  
“Mr.stark呢？”Peter问。  
“在房间里呢。”梅姨忙着往面包片上涂果酱，“他昨晚好像才知道这座岛上除了城里以外的地方都没有电，更没有信号，送来的报纸也都是三天前的。”  
终于被浓咖啡带回现实世界的本叔摇摇头：“他会适应的，谁不是一开始来科孚的时候心浮气躁，最后被它的魔力彻底折服的？我们几年前刚从美国搬来时也是这样过来的嘛。Peter，你多带他出去晃晃就好了。”  
Peter学着房客的口吻：“这个我们回头再说。”  
接下来数十天房客都花大把的时间呆在别墅里消耗他带来的书，Peter本以为那都是些小说，却发现全是数理与计算机的专业书，通篇他前所未见的专业名词。Peter认为这是对方退缩的前兆，固步自封，只是出于自尊留一具躯壳在此。他忽略了这位新房客已经学会喝希腊茴香酒，与众人一块去海湾夜泳、打网球以及希腊语突飞猛进等诸多显而易见的事实，直到某日房客再度缺席晚餐时，理由不再是在房间里搞研究而是被住在城里的伯爵一家所邀请时，他才猛然发觉自己一直以来的自我催眠。  
“Mr.stark，”次日他在花园里拦住对方，“你想和我一块出海吗？我们或许可以钓鱼什么的。”  
“听上去不错。我们去哪租艘船？”  
“我有船。”  
对方看上去有些意外：“所以，你没有自己的车却有一艘船？”  
Peter确实有一艘自己的小船，是他十五岁的生日礼物，船舷红蓝相间的油漆还是他和本叔一块涂的。他最初有些担心房客在美国坐惯了游艇会不会觉得小船过于颠簸，对方却悠然自得看着阳光下蓝得透明的海面与远处模糊的岛屿，甚至询问Peter是否需要他帮忙划船。  
“这没什么，”他看见Peter疑惑的目光，“我在纽约也偶尔玩玩帆船。”  
“Mr.stark，你为什么要来科孚度假呢？你大可去夏威夷或者马尔代夫，那里有更好的度假条件。”Peter还是决定问他，虽然理由已经退化为纯粹的好奇。  
对方似乎料到他会问这个问题：“Well，你说得没错，我当初答应本杰明的时候也觉得自己有些鲁莽，毕竟我对希腊、对科孚一无所知......不过谁知道呢？鲁莽的决定或许是最好的，而且希腊语也没那么难学。”  
Peter回想自己在科孚呆了整整两年半也只是勉强学了些皮毛的希腊语，不禁深觉挫败。  
“伯爵应该是全科孚最能和你聊得来的人了，”他尝试着寻找恰当的话题，表现出友善，“他年轻时和你一样是个商人。”  
“对，感谢上帝，多亏有他，这座岛上至少还有一个会讲客套话的人。”房客毫不留情地说，“你们科孚人都习惯把心情堆在脸上，只有他知道如何礼节性的假笑。”  
“那么现在你后悔没去马尔代夫了吗？”Peter问。  
对方脸上并无表情，但Peter感觉得到他墨镜后的眼睛在笑。  
“不，我觉得我做了一个极其明智的决定。”

三  
两人最后并没有钓到任何鱼，却因为出门前忘记带水和食物而又渴又饿。从海湾走回别墅需要近一个小时，Peter提议他们可以先找个地方歇脚。  
“或许我们可以从附近的农家买点水果。”Tony说。  
Peter被逗乐了：“不，你只需要和他们打招呼，他们就会往你的口袋里塞满吃的了。”他领着Tony去Ned家，Ned妈妈正在果园里摘橄榄，他在篱墙外朝她打招呼。  
“健康哟，Peter，快进来坐。”正如Peter所言，在一阵热情的拥抱与亲吻后两人被拉到院子里的石桌旁，面前立刻摆满了新鲜的无花果与草莓，“想必这位就是你们家从美国来的客人吧，你好，你好，我去把孩子们叫出来。”  
Peter才知道Ned的几位小表姐也在，她们一见到Tony就将他团团围住如同见了花的蜜蜂，Ned把Peter拉到一边：“新房客怎么样？”  
“我讨厌他。”Peter直言道，“标准的美国富人嘴脸，冷漠，自大又不近人情。”  
“你带他出海了，这已经是你很高的示好方式了。”Ned说，“你甚至不让我坐你的船，说会翻。”  
“你坐上去是真的会翻......”Peter叹了口气，“我只是觉得我之前对他偏见太大了，想表达一下歉意。”  
“然后呢？”  
“还是很讨厌。”  
“所以你一直很讨厌他？”Ned抓到了重点，“完了，Peter，你之前告诉我你有点讨厌Liz，结果她找到男朋友后你自闭了整整一个月，说明你其实是有点喜欢她——你就是分不清心悸和想吐的区别——那么极限一换一，你喜欢这位Mr.stark，而且是很喜欢，结案。”

四  
究竟是从什么时候开始的？是打网球时他通过那些果断的发球，天真的抽球与柔美的低弧球自如地将那1053平方英尺的半场视作自己的领土的时候吗；或是他总是面无表情地说些自大的俏皮话，眼睛里却闪烁着再温柔不过的笑意使得所有人都对他喜欢不已；亦或是他坐在花园里沉思时光晕中的眉眼，剥橘子时总要被汁水舔舐的长着薄茧手指，以及他身上被希腊的海风驱逐得越发淡薄的香水与烟味，取而代之的是雏菊花的清香，犹如厚重云层之上清澈明亮的另一面。  
Peter花了很多时间翻找他所有情绪背后被他自己所隐藏起来的真相，试图抓住记忆里哪怕最微小的预兆，却发现异端的种子早在最初便已埋下。  
与此同时Tony已经彻底融入了当地人的圈子，寄给他的邀请信日益增多——婚礼，聚餐，各式的派对，他挑剔地拣出最为热闹的几场赴约，在第二天中午因宿醉而头痛欲裂得被人送回别墅，闭门个两三天。  
偶尔一次Peter在房间里摆弄他刚从城里的集市上淘来的一台旧电脑到深夜，下楼去厨房找水喝，却在看见本应在某个生日宴会上的房客趴在阳台边抽烟。  
Peter没有上去打招呼。他站在走廊的阴影里看着对方望着远处漆黑一片的大海，身上一半是月光，另一半是今夜萤火虫的火光，他屏息注视着对方的一举一动，感受着心底最隐秘处那只初生的野生动物随着烟头微弱荧光闪动而颤抖，因无望的引诱而痛苦难耐。  
他忽然决定在对方发现他之前离开，并且在剩下的日子里远远避开他，那么一切都不过是犹太勇士的幻觉。  
“Kid，你早就应该上床的。”对方毫无怜悯之意地粉碎了他的决心。  
“唔，太热了，下来吹吹风。”他糊弄道，又在那双能轻而易举地蛊惑人心的眼睛的审视下投降，“好吧，我睡不着，我在纠结一个说与不说的问题。”  
“纠结是好事，能留给你更多的时间认清自己的心。”Tony沉默了一下，“但我的建议是，要么现在就说，要么永远都别说。”  
他离开了阳台，留下答案在残余的烟里飘散。Peter此时才察觉自己一直咬着下唇，心跳如擂鼓，双手无意识地绞在一起。他注意到了吗？肯定注意到了。他看出端倪了吗？  
是的，他必然早已有所察觉。

五  
随着夏的行踪逐渐遍布整座小岛，上帝的颜料盘就此打翻，天空每天变化数十种颜色，花朵如烟雾充盈每一寸空气，阳光下的城镇、树林与海湾都鲜艳得虚幻。假如能够忽略要与各类昆虫共享别墅以及漫长的白昼与恼人的燠热，人间再也找不到比科孚更像天堂之处了。  
而Tony很快便学会了如何协调这些问题，他越来越像个希腊人，天生知道享乐的秘诀，并充分利用这一点。他的如鱼得水令Peter惊喜却又沮丧——他心底的动物越发依恋Tony，它不断命令他靠近对方，用徒劳的视线占有对方以获取分量只足以刺激更多欲望的食粮。倘若Tony进城，它便如大团雷雨云在他体内暴躁地嘶叫，直至从窗口看见对方再度出现在别墅门口才罢休。  
他渴望与Tony说话，渴望他的笑意落在自己身上，渴望他肌肤的温度，而他也如此清晰地明白自己摇摇欲坠的伪装经不起任何的引诱，没有必要将事情推到那条危路上去。  
或许。  
“Kid，你知道科孚城南边有什么好玩的吗？”大伙一块去海湾游泳时对方躺在沙滩上，像是极其随意地问他。  
“卡诺尼那边吗，我记得有一个葡萄酒酒庄。”Peter看着远处黄昏时金色的爱奥尼亚海，仿佛仅仅是与对方对视也会令他失控，“是邀请女孩子去玩吗？”Tony在城里的风流韵事人尽皆知，Peter倒不是很介意，只是在深夜幻想他的面孔寻求快慰时多了一份空虚而已。  
“Gosh，你怎么猜得这么准？也不全是，不是那种女孩。”Tony解释，“是我在纽约的秘书Pepper，她过几天过来和我汇报公司的事情。”  
Peter忍不住扭头看他：“人家大老远过来和你讲公事，你还在计划带她去玩？”  
“我也劝过她用不着过来啊，也不过就是亏了几十万，过段时间就好了，但她非要当面和我说。”Tony伸了个懒腰，“既然她一定要来的话不如享受一下科孚的假日，别管那些破钱了。我是不是应该顺便准备个礼物？她不大喜欢花，或许送点特别的......海燕怎么样，城里好多小贩都卖这个。”  
“那是买来当肉吃的。”Peter笑了，“说起来我之前有一只黑背海鸥，是一个在监狱岛上的朋友送的，可惜去年春天它就飞走了，可能不会回来了。”  
科孚的监狱建在离主岛不远的一小堆乱石滩上，大部分犯人周末都允许自由活动。  
“他是狱警还是囚犯？”  
“囚犯，叫艾德里安，大家更习惯叫他秃鹫。”Peter叹了口气，“因为炸鱼被判了五年，真遗憾，他有一个很可爱的女儿。”  
Tony看着他，漂亮的眼睛里诸多情绪弥漫得浑浊，他缄默了许久，夕光描摹他的轮廓。  
“你对谁都是这样友善又不带偏见的吗？”带了一丝无法隐藏的自嘲。  
Peter僵住了，他不知道自己最初的敌意表现得有多明显。而就连他本人也才刚觉悟那时的抗拒更多是一种警告，一种面对无法逃脱的漩涡的自我保护，而漩涡的名字叫做Tony stark。  
很遗憾他早已深陷其中，此刻也只能含糊其词，落荒而逃。

六  
由于别墅没有更多的空房间，远道而来的秘书小姐只能住在城里的酒店里，并在每天早晨不屈不饶地追杀到别墅来捉她不务正业的老板讨论公事，场面总是鸡飞狗跳。Tony最初积极反抗，带着她游山玩水，遗憾的是哪怕小岛万花筒般的夏日盛景也不能撼动对方分毫，她不改初心，最终Tony一脸生无可恋地瘫在桃金娘的阴影里翻着报表听市场现状，Peter偶尔帮两人端些松糕与柠檬汁，与梅姨打赌这场拉锯战何时会以秘书小姐的愤然离去结尾。  
而数日过去，两人的对话却从露台转移到了上锁的房间里，大家都觉得应该是些公司机密，纷纷表示理解，Peter却察觉到Tony不如往日笑得轻松，却忽略了他转身后立即落在他身上的两道意味各异的目光。  
Pepper只留了一周便要赶着回美国，Peter帮她把行李从酒店搬到码头——科孚没有机场，需要搭船回到希腊，从那里起飞。作为感谢，Pepper请他去吃了顿晚餐。  
“你喜欢Tony，对吗？”她一开口就让Peter的叉子在盘子上划过一声尖叫。  
他措手不及：“......嗯，当然，大家都挺喜欢他的，他确实很有魅力。”  
“你知道我指的不是那个，”pepper说，“别紧张，我只是问问罢了。因为他也很喜欢你。”  
Peter的餐刀直接将那个可怜的盘子开膛破肚。  
“他自己告诉我的，他也知道你对他有好感。”pepper温柔地收走了他面前的所有餐具，“不过他不打算告诉你来着，觉得你太年轻，只是一时荒唐，过几年便会觉得可笑了。”  
他瞠目结舌，为着这再荒唐不过的理由。  
Pepper看着他的表情笑了：“我也觉得他这点实在很讨厌，老是不顾别人意愿地以他的想法护着他们。找个机会和他讲清楚吧，省得他为了躲你跑去城里买醉还觉得是对你好。”  
他们在餐厅门口告别，今夜的天空难得清朗，毫无云翳，餐厅老板对Peter损毁的餐具颇有微词，但他已经听不进去了——他只想此刻踩着这一地的月光跑回别墅，跑到Tony面前，抱他，吻他，甚至把他按到床上命令他占有自己，告诉他他们究竟浪费了多少时间。

七  
“Peter，honey，别再瞪着Ned了好吗，他已经快哭了。”  
梅不知道为什么今天早晨她去Peter房间喊他吃早饭时看见Ned一脸委屈地坐在地上，一旁是看上去余怒未消的Peter。  
“发生什么了吗？昨晚只是他在这里等你等到很晚你都没有回来，我就让他留宿了，本来想让他和你挤一个房间的，但他可能搞错房间去客房了......没什么的，反正刚好昨晚Mr.stark有事没回来嘛。”她发现Peter的情绪越发激动，便将Ned抢救出来，让他一个人静静了。  
Peter确实把与Ned约好那晚在别墅一块做乐高模型的事情忘得一干二净，他深更半夜回到别墅便冲进客房将一路上酝酿好的句子一倾而出，满怀期待地抬头时却发现面前只有一位备受惊吓地看着他的小胖子时内心的郁闷简直是非常人所能想象的，天知道他还要攒多少勇气才能把那些话再说一遍。  
不过他的低落没有维持太久，那天下午Tony过来询问他是否愿意一起散步。Peter受宠若惊地答应，他们从橄榄树林走下海滩，沿着优雅弯曲的海岸线晃悠，沙滩在日光的浸泡下已经从金黄褪为雪白，近处的海面是玉一般温润的翠绿，再渐变为深蓝，阿尔巴尼亚岛的背脊隐约可见。  
“再过两周我要去一趟罗马，然后直接回美国。”Tony叹了口气，“这可真令人难过，我挺喜欢这里的。”  
此话不假，他已经与城里稍有脸面的人士打成一片，同时获得了附近所有讨厌外国游客的农家人的欢心，每每路过都会收到各类水果与一连串问候。  
Peter坦诚道：“我一开始以为你适应不了的。希腊人和美国人属于两个完全不同的世界。”  
“唔，我喜欢你们打招呼的方式，像是健康哟或者快乐哟，回纽约就听不到了。”Tony笑了笑，“这样的祝福太难得。”  
“我过两年会回美国读大学。”他忽然无法控制地这么说道，如此浅显的暗示。  
Tony犹豫了一会：“......Peter，今天上午Ned都告诉我了。但是，你才十六岁，或许只是冲动或者对自己的情绪的误解。”  
“可是你明明也喜欢我，成年人！”Peter有些恼火了，“别再找借口了，你在怕什么？”  
Tony只是安静地看着他，目光里是他从未见过的温柔：“我怕你后悔。”  
Peter不再言语，他凑上去与海风一齐吻那双多虑的嘴唇，闻到那人颈上淡淡的薄荷味须后水的清香，两个人的气息缠绕在一起。Tony最初的犹豫轻易地被他眼里的火光燃烧殆尽——仲夏夜的光辉，不存在于言语之间的情绪。两人撕开最后的伪装，试探逐渐变成甜腻的战争，争夺无关紧要的主权。  
他们分开时都有些气喘呼呼，Peter有些忧伤地笑了起来：“你瞧，现在我们只剩两周了。”  
“和我一起去罗马吧。”

八  
剩下的日子里Peter感觉小岛从未如此动人，诸多缺陷无影无踪，只剩下一切最美丽的部分在七月老虎般金色的日光下熠熠生辉。他们花成天的时间闲逛，打网球，游泳，坐着Peter的小船从岛上开满莲花的运河一路划到极远的海域，在那无人之境漫长的接吻如所有热恋的情侣一般。城里有宴会时两人也会去凑热闹，Tony身上那种即便在最简陋粗俗的聚会上也如置身上流舞会的气质总是令他成为所有人期盼的舞伴，而他巧妙地绕开纷乱的邀请，在众人都醉醺醺地拥作一团时找到他的男孩，极尽绅士地请求对方与他跳一支舞。  
“Tony，你看皮诺老爹的小狗。”很可惜Peter对此种调情毫无反应，反而感兴趣于对桌老人怀里活蹦乱跳几只狗儿。  
Tony无奈地扶额：“是，很可爱，像你。”  
“WHAT？”Peter并不知道这个比喻再诚恳不过，“......好可惜，他的狗狗是整座岛上最漂亮的，但他把它们当孩子看待，说什么也不卖或者送人。”  
聚会往往进行到后半夜才堪堪收尾，两人踢踢踏踏地往别墅走去，共享一瓶姜汁啤酒，橄榄树林里刻满了月光的虎纹。  
“Tony，你之前和我说‘要么现在就说，要么永远也别说’的时候，你是不是打算一旦我说了，就立刻拒绝我？”  
“我一开始是这么打算的，但是……我不知道。”  
“什么？”  
“我那时才发现自己比想象中更迷恋你……你看着我说话的时候月光全盛在你眼睛里了，没有人能够拒绝那样的告白的。”

翌日Tony消失了一早上，回来时便抱了只吐着粉色舌头的小狗，雪白得像一小团棉花。  
“喏，皮诺的小狗，送你了。”他看着Peter如获至宝地轻轻接过那只小狗，一脸随意地说。  
Peter已经被喜悦冲昏了头脑，对着小狗一通又亲又抱：“我要叫它tessa......对了，Tony，你怎么说服他的？”  
“用我绝妙的口才加一点钞能力。”Tony眯着眼睛看他，脸上写满了“你明明应该先亲亲我”。  
Peter后知后觉的反应过来，却已经满脸的狗毛，怕对方嫌弃而犹犹豫豫。最后Tony无可奈何地拉过他，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下：“臭臭的。”  
梅与本都对Peter跟Tony一起去罗马的事没有异议，他们帮Peter订好了机票，Peter坚持要自己收拾行李，他跑上楼捉住同样在收箱子的Tony：“你能不能留一点东西给我？”  
“你想要什么？”Tony除了那些书以外只带了一点点私人物品。  
“我想要蓝色的大波浪衬衫，薄荷味须后水，墨镜，还有你。”他什么都想要。  
Tony想了想：“我带了好几个墨镜，你喜欢哪个？”  
“随便。”  
“那就把这个留个你吧。”Tony从箱子里拿出一副银色支架的墨镜，“我叫它Edith。”

九  
Peter本以为以Tony的性子在罗马肯定要订类似于维伦或者伊甸园之类的豪华酒店，但Tony把选择权给了他：“挑你喜欢的就好。”  
最终Peter选择了离市中心稍远的一家小旅馆，只是一个带阳台的小房间，但装饰得精致。人潮涌动的闷热黄昏他们就坐在不大的阳台上剥无花果，听着远处大大小小喷泉的交响乐，更远处古罗马的残垣断壁如破碎的酒杯淌出金色的夕光。  
“你有看过一部电影叫做罗马的房间吗？”Peter说，“也是在这样一个小酒店房间里拍的。”  
“没有。讲什么的？”  
“两个天南海北的人相遇在罗马的一个小房间里相爱的故事。我印象最深刻的是她们分离前的早晨，也是像我们这样面对面坐在阳台的小桌前，一个人说这样吧，我们闭上眼睛伸出一只手，如果我们的手能在桌上找到彼此，我们就永远留在罗马。我那时想这多简单啊，她们肯定就能永远在一起了。”他说。  
Tony转头看着他：“但是？”  
“我忘记有一个人是左撇子了。”  
两只手，一左一右，无畏地笔直穿过整张桌子，一无所获，哪怕偷偷睁眼后玩笑般捉住了彼此，也无法逃避命运的暗示。  
“Kid，”Tony伸手搂住他，“如果你担心这个，我们大可一试，我保证我全程不会闭眼，你的手往天上伸我都会抓住的。”  
Peter酝酿起来的几分惆怅被他毁了个干净，笑道: “不，我会闭着眼睛直接朝你扑过来的。”  
他们吻作一团，情欲在微醺的暮色中发酵，最后两人跌跌撞撞地离开阳台拉上了窗帘。  
熙攘的老街在迟缓降临的夜色中旧照片般逐渐褪色，街角咖啡馆的唱片机放着一个有些忧伤的女声：  
Lets count all the ways that you have stolen my heart，  
Its such a beautiful crime,  
I knew it right from the start，  
You and I  
We could move the mountains don't you know.  
（让我们数一数你偷走我的心的所有方式，  
如此美丽的罪行，我从最开始便知道  
我和你  
我们可以移山跨海你知道吗）

十  
车窗外树木已是一片苦涩的淡绿，铁轨的深灰也有些偏浅，远处的爱奥尼亚海泛着淡灰蓝色的泡沫，昭示着夏季无可避免地永远逝去了。  
Peter坐在车上有一搭没一搭地回应着梅姨的询问——罗马好玩吗？是的。有没有吃什么好吃的？很多。去看许愿池了吗？斗兽场呢？万神殿呢？都有去。  
他脑子里只想着他们在达芬奇机场的头等舱待机包厢里最后的亲吻。他的眼泪没有忍住，又被那人细致地吻去了。  
“再过两年我就过来找你，你要等我。”多么脆弱的期许。  
Tony却低声笑了起来，焦糖色的眼底的温柔似乎要满溢而出。  
“别担心，我会等你，永远等你，我们再次相遇时我会以我的名字呼唤你，而你也会以你的名字呼唤我。”


End file.
